


cavalieri della splendente armatura

by locoprimo



Series: il nocciolo della questione [2]
Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Gen, M/M, Threats, also another take on main story, eichi came out like a storm, fully functional Tenshouin Group, is it more fucked up than the main story? i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoprimo/pseuds/locoprimo
Summary: After the unexpected meeting with Izumi and Leo, Anzu and two Trickstar members were called to the Student Council room. There, they were explained and given choice of the matters. Except the choices might more or less directed to someone else's benefit.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito & Tenshouin Eichi, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Yuuki Makoto/Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: il nocciolo della questione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	cavalieri della splendente armatura

**Author's Note:**

> before you can proceed. it will be better if you read the part one, so you know the heart of the matter. i also suggest you to keep your heart strong. in any case, i love eichi with his layers of personalities. again, no proofread, so mistakes are solely mine and mine alone. i apologize in advance. English title: the knight in shining armor  
> (Update: 12 Feb 21 - minor changes)

True to the ominous words Leo said that night, Tenshouin Eichi came like the wildest storm you encountered in the middle of the night sea. To say that he looked completely evil was a very unjust insult to the look of an angelic and frail young man. But to say that he was very pure and innocent would be insults to those idols whose dreams he suppressed and destroyed.

In summary: he was a very difficult person to handle.

Not long, Keito called Anzu and Makoto to the Student Council Office through Kanzaki Souma, Akatsuki's member and their classmates. Strangely, it was only both of them that got summoned. At first, Subaru and Hokuto wanted to come with them as well but after several thoughts, Anzu declined politely. If they were asking for punishments, shouldn't they call them on the same time? So it would be probably not it.

Though Anzu's heart beat faster than it should, like a premonition of something bad. It was just two days after Dreamfes and only yesterday she found out that a rich highschool student, which happened to be their Student Council President, taking another student ' _hostage_ ' to control his Unit. Anzu truthfully just wanted a proper break to process everything.

In that room, there were several members of the Student Council, including Mao, who tensed. Himemiya Tori, the one who whined about the loss of Akatsuki in the background, got escorted outside by his own butler and their classmate, Fushimi Yuzuru.

Tenshouin Eichi really looked like a handsome prince, Anzu admitted, after several long monologues of his that escaped her attention. He could give his people (or worshippers at some point?) a five hour long speech and they would agree to him nonetheless.

"...I don't think that will work, Eichi." Keito argued, which startled Anzu. "If we force them to disband, then the distrust of the students will grow more. After all, right now, Trickstar is being treated as so-called heroes. Then there will be another batch of heroes and so on until their faith deteriorates at this point."

A pause and then Eichi chuckled. Anzu started to feel uneasy, but she tried her best to suppress it. He was still looking like a frail boy, but something made Anzu feel that he finally stopped playing around.

Eichi replied simply, "I understand that, rest easy, I have properly thought it through. It would be more than a shame to just crush you all here." He folded his hands on the desk; as if he was in the casino, gambling his life on the line. "...Which is why I want to make a proposal. Listen properly until the end. This will be a nice opportunity for you." He gave a pause for them to wait and then continued, "The reason I called you here is to recruit all of you, not to punish." He tapped his fingers on the desk, "Personally, I hate retelling. It was just a waste of time and just as you know, I have very limited time."

Keito murmured, "...Eichi?"

Eichi turned to face him for a bit and smiled. He continued, "I know both of you have special…conditions thus are willing to cooperate with us more likely than the others." He turned to Mao, "First, I will have Isara Mao _-kun_ whom Keito highly values become part of Akatsuki."

Being mentioned at, Keito bit his lip. Mao looked at Keito questioningly, but the latter suddenly turned quiet and nodded, as if signaling him that they would talk later.

Eichi then turned to Makoto who was startled, "As for Yuuki Makoto- _kun_ , the unit an acquaintance of mine is in, Knights, has raised its hand saying they want him." He leaned on his folded hands as the sun rays shone behind him. Truly, Tenshouin Eichi looked like an angel. However Anzu couldn't help but think that he was a fallen angel instead. "Sena Izumi _-kun_ , it seems that he especially is strongly asking for Yuuki- _kun's_ enrollment. Among the units that don't bow down to the student council, Knights are the strongest." Then to sting like a venom deep inside the blood veins, he asked lightly. "...To Yuuki- _kun_ , who is a leftover and poorly equipped student, it's the chance of a lifetime isn't it?"

One second.

Two seconds.

Then Anzu heard something _snap_.

"...For a Unit that doesn't bow down to the Student Council, Knights follow what they say easily." Makoto pressed, he was practically glaring at the number one person in Yumenosaki. "Leftover? Poorly equipped? Do I look like that to you?"

Faced with the sudden drastic change, Eichi looked interested instead. He stood and walked to their side. He teased, "So this is your actual face, Yuuki- _kun_." Keito immediately came in front of Eichi, with his hand shielding him. "How scary."

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" Makoto asked sweetly, laced with full offense. "I'm just angry so please excuse my impolite words here on."

The scaredy-cat Makoto that Anzu knew dissipated into thin air. She turned to see Mao, who looked surprised too. Anzu found this oddly weird, because Makoto was the type to put his heart on his sleeve and not as calculating as the others. He was also the type who didn't mind the others laughing at his silliness, being a part of the _manzai_ routine with Trickstar members. Did Eichi turn Makoto's angry switch on somewhere between his long speeches?

Makoto added with a threatening tone that Anzu subconsciously gulped, "Also, please don't use Izumi- _san_ 's name easily like you own it. He's his own person and I refuse to let you flaunt his name easily." He looked at Eichi bravely, his emerald eyes were clear of doubt. "I trust him as he trusts me with my own decisions."

_Ah._

So that was it.

To Makoto, Izumi was also an important person. But this made him an easy person to target. The way that Eichi worded it seemed like Izumi accepted Makoto easily because they were friends, not because of his achievements. True that Makoto might have not yet fully utilized his charm and got overshadowed by the others. However, as Anzu assessed, once Makoto leaped that boundary, Mao will be the one who needed to catch up with the others, but that thought should be discussed later on if they survived this big wave.

" _Fufun_ , I see. But you're barking at the wrong tree, Yuuki- _kun_." Eichi's eyes twinkled as he pressed, "As long as Knights exist, Sena- _kun_ will always be under my protection and jurisdiction. If you want to blame, then blame all the Knights' members who put it this way." He leaned to whisper in Makoto's ear, "Particularly, Tsukinaga- _kun_. He's actually the one who asked me to spare you, saying that if I used Sena _-kun_ 's name, you would agree faster. Interesting, isn't it?"

Makoto's eyes narrowed down. He stated coldly, "...What is that person doing."

“I wonder,” Eichi shrugged, “I thought you hated him, but I guess I was wrong. It’s difficult to say certainly about the relationships you three share.” He assessed Makoto further, "I know that Tsukinaga _-kun_ had already disclosed the deal to you."

Makoto looked surprised and took a few steps behind, "...How?"

"Have you forgotten? I have ears and eyes here, even though my physical body is rotting in the hospital." Eichi answered naturally, in a way that he might become the ghost who haunted Yumenosaki if he died. "Before, I let it go since you had no use for me. The same thing applied to you both," he turned to Anzu and Mao who froze, "right?"

 _"_...Anzu _-chan_?" Makoto trailed off, "Isara- _kun_? Is that true?"

Anzu nodded weakly in which Mao followed.

"Technically, they didn't know everything that entails but for most part, they are correct." Eichi added, "To make it easier to consider, I'll lay down some more cards, Yuuki- _kun_."

"...What?"

"Don't be like that. You seem close to Sena- _kun_ , so let me tell you something. With you inside Knights, not only will your talent prosper, you will also be directed to a proper channel." Eichi snapped his fingers, as if suggesting something. "This will make your standing equal and you should stop being the knight's favorite _jester_ anytime soon, right? _Fufun_ , am I a Godmother, then?" He chuckled one-sidedly, "While in Tsukinaga- _kun_ 's case, please don't worry. He himself approved your transfer, if it guarantees that Sena- _kun_ will have the same degree of protection as our current Prime Minister's family members. What a win-win solution, don't you think?"

"...That's-"

Makoto retaliated but then, it was all too late. He had his hands tight on invisible chains that Eichi reigned. Anzu wanted Makoto to rethink his decision, but who was she to get involved in their lives? Who was she to stop Makoto from protecting Izumi? There was something amissed from their conversations. What happened with Izumi exactly so that he needed that much of a layer of protection? It might be that one story that Mao wanted to tell Anzu yesterday, but Izumi and Leo came in so he didn't continue. And the consequences of that; was that important thus Izumi should depend on Tenshouin forever? If so then Makoto's fate was sealed.

"If this is not all, do you want another reason for you to disband?" Eichi turned his eyes to the next prey, "Isara- _kun_ , you know how Ritsu _-kun_ 's constitutions are right."

Now this was Mao's turn to frown. He hissed, "...Are you threatening me now, President?"

"Hmm. Let's call it symbiotic mutualism. I know how desperate Sakuma- _kun_ is. But the question is, are you?" Eichi held out his hands open, "Now before you could protest to me, let me be more clear. I don't touch Ritsu- _kun_ at all. He and I are just in a business partnership that will benefit both of us. If one of us couldn't provide each other's demands, then the supply would end. It's as simple as that."

"...Even though you know how important they are to Ritsu!"

"Alas. That's how far our partnership goes." Eichi smiled simply, before he lulled. "Though, for all the things you both shared, for you to know about it _now_ is questionable in nature."

"What...do you mean?"

_No! Don't listen to him!_

Anzu wanted to scream.

"You are both childhood friends, right?" Eichi asked as he tilted his head. "But why didn't you think the changes in Ritsu- _kun_ lately is because of some...external matter?" He paused, yet he himself wasn’t smiling. If anything, he looked a little bit angry. "With this information, I could get two probabilities to guess about your relationship. Do you want to listen?" Without waiting their reply, he continued. "One. Ritsu- _kun_ cares a lot about you thus he made his sickness as jokes. I can relate to this to some extent, though the people around me treat me like some kind of glass." Eichi spared a glance at Keito who huffed in annoyance and chuckled. "Or, two. Ritsu- _kun_ has shared his concerns with you before, but you ignored and treated it as some kind of laziness and only when you saw the changes yourself, did you acknowledge them."

"Eichi," Keito interfered, as he saw Mao was already pale. "...Enough!"

However, Eichi had ignored Keito’s warning. He was smiling again, yet his eyes weren’t smiling. They were cold, ruthless and threatening. He asked, "...Do you also know that if he is maintaining this kind of lifestyle like a _normal_ human without the medicine we supply, he would die sooner or later?"

“I-” Mao started, “...He didn’t tell me. If I know, I-”

“Then, it’s simple. You’re just not worthy of being his friend.” Eichi turned away, “You’ve never asked why, but simply denying everything. You’re making him feel indebted and continue clinging to you, only to supply your own ego. Yet when he needs you the most, you’re turning your eyes away. He’s simply just a tool at your disposal, right?”

"Th-That's not true! I- To me, Ritsu is-!"

Mao looked aghast. He fell to the ground, losing his will to fight. Anzu immediately held him and saw he was already beyond pale. Makoto stood with stretched arms in front of them, protecting them from a frail young man who had just been released yesterday from the hospital. What an irony.

Eichi shrugged off calmly, “I envy you, honestly. How very human, to be egotistical.”

" _Stop_!" Anzu whispered, she couldn't muster her strength. "...Please."

Eichi looked at her pitifully, like how he saw some weak animals getting bullied. He smiled sadly, "I'm sorry to burden you, a mere transfer student, to hear about all of this. You will have to shoulder it as well, if you want to support the idols as a capable Producer from now on." He warned, “If you want to survive Yumenosaki for the rest of your school years here, be strong.” Eichi turned his eyes away, “...Strong means to use whatever method to eliminate the obstacles. With me, it's wealth. For Keito, it's authority. For you, Anzu, it's a connection between people. In other words, manipulation." He then walked to his chair and asked Keito, "Can you call both Hidaka- _kun_ and Akehoshi- _kun_ inside? We're done here, so let's make them come in lest they destroy the school's property."

With a swift movement, Keito held Mao to stand and opened the door. Then, they found out that Subaru and Hokuto were already waiting outside. They were caught eavesdropping, but Anzu was sure that the room was soundproofed. Some of the things they were discussing were private, in the matter. If it was their decisions to share, however, then Anzu would oblige.

"Sally~! Ukki~!" Subaru cheerfully called them, unaware of the tension. Anzu could sigh in relief, they couldn’t hear what they were talking about then. "Hey, Anzu. You three took so long, we got worried! At first I wanted to bang this room, but then Sally, you'll get mad at us destroying school properties and so on-"

"Akehoshi, be quiet." Hokuto got embarrassed at his loudness, but then he asked. "Why the need to summon us five at a different time?"

"For short, we would like all of you to transfer Unit, instead of still keeping Trickstar intact." Eichi chuckled at their expressions; were the three of them also had surprised faces like them before? "We will have a swift transfer. That's right, first off... Hidaka Hokuto _-kun_ , Akehoshi Subaru _-kun_. You both have secured the spots in fine. Congratulations." Those two mentioned looked at each other in disbelief, "Of course... I have also thought of the other two members, not just of Hidaka _-kun_ and Akehoshi _-kun_. As for Isara _-kun,_ he will be transferred to Akatsuki and Yuuki _-kun_ to Knights’ as per our latest discussion, if you all accept the conditions, of course.” Eichi concluded simply, "Trickstar, choose. Will you keep fighting against us the student council, picking at us until there aren't even remains left? Do you want to fight a hellish battle to exhaustion? I don't want to believe that you're an animal raised on a farm, so think carefully. If you won't listen to this request, then however sad it is, we will have to wage war."

Hokuto declared back calmly, "It's an honor to have the top idol of Yumenosaki be this cautious of us. However our answer is already obvious." He looked at Subaru who nodded brightly, "Aren't I right, everyone?"

"...Wait, Hokuto."

Mao's voice was trembling at this. Who didn't? Anzu wanted to cry as well. She looked at Makoto who didn't look any better as well.

"...Sally?"

"Hokuto, this is unlike you. You're being led around by your emotions." Mao looked uneasy, "I-"

"Isara _-kun_ , since you are smart, I am sure you will be able to properly weigh what's in your best interests." Eichi cut him and pressed, "Apologies that my schedule is packed. I have a mountain of things that I want to do, that I have to do. I had wasted my time on the hospital bed for so long anyway." He then turned to Subaru, "I'd be happy if you could feel my sincerity from the fact that I did not coerce all of you into anything even though that would be easy for me to do." Eichi looked very relaxed, as if he had the matters done, even without their answers. "I want you to properly give it a thought. I want you to choose whether to become my comrade...or whether you will be choosing to think long term or to keep stubbornly struggling after seeing what I am capable of." With that, he signaled Keito to drag all of them away, "...Well then, see you, a bunch of no-names."

After making sure that the door was closed properly, Keito sighed deeply. He declared harshly, "You went overboard this time."

"Sorry, Keito." Eichi winked, "It's a little payback for making Akatsuki lose back then." He continued with a smile, "I want to properly hold the reign, if not, I will fall from the horse, no? I hate failures after all."

“About Sakuma Ritsu-”

Eichi tilted his head simply, “What, Keito?”

_Is that true?_

Keito wanted to ask him about it, but he sighed. He settled with, “You sound mad.”

“...Am I?” Eichi asked back, “Aren’t you too?” He looked at the windowsill, as if knowing what went on Keito’s mind. "You look surprised too. Don’t worry, it’ll affect the little brother only."

There, he spotted Tori who was arguing with Wataru, with Yuzuru following him from behind. It was a delightful sight, for Eichi. He wanted to insert himself inside, like a picture, but he stopped dreaming such fairytales. He shouldn't be wishing for heaven, because he was already guaranteed in hell.

"...I-" Keito started but then kept quiet. He was weighing to press further but he relented. "Never mind."

"You’ve never said anything that is on your mind with me.” Eichi sulked, only now he looked like a normal high school teenager, apart from the pretty face he had. “...I’m a little tired. Please let me be alone for a bit.”

* * *

> _We have secured the deal._

Just one sentence from Eichi made Leo stop writing. He wanted to make a reply, but he didn't feel like it. He secured his phone deep inside his jacket, with a special hook. That way, it wouldn't fall down in case his inner pocket got a hole. The limited edition cute alien phone strap that Izumi bought in pairs also set as an alarm if his phone was far out of his reach. Leo had made several precautions for this, so he wouldn't make the same mistake as before.

He laughed dryly inside his mind. Before, he would never care about such trivial things. If the younger him found him like this, will they laugh at him? Or will they pity him?

_It's all because of Sena._

_Sena._

_Sena._

_Sena._

_How ironic._

He twirled his pen and started to write down some notes. Then he remembered Izumi's gentle gaze. He looked like a fairy with how nimble he was. He fascinated him so much like he wanted to trap him inside this empty castle alone. Then, he remembered Nazuna and his doll-like features.

_Shu._

He missed his genius rival that used to pick up things that he missed. He then wondered what he felt when Valkyrie lost. Despair? Sadness? Leo considered himself to run away before _that_ happened, because it was all starting to get too much for him to handle alone. But he was stupid, to think that Sena wouldn't care with the way he behaved before. Uncaring, unfazed, eyes that wanted to kill his prey.

But then-

_How beautiful._

Izumi was one of the prettiest boys that enrolled in Yumenosaki; this was a fact that the students shared. He had God’s carved beauty on his face, along with the line that would put everyone else to shame. Yet something made him more beautiful to Leo than the others; not like Shu’s beloved dolls either. Unlike them who pretended like dolls, Izumi was very human. He might look like a fairy, but he was never not a human being. He cried, he laughed, he shouted, he cared, he fought and he relented.

And Leo loved him for that.

As another idea poured inside his mind, he picked up his pen and started to write another note that came to his mind.

" _Onii-chan_!" A cheery voice came out from behind. It was Tsukinaga Ruka, his dearest sister. She protested, "Oh, you're still not yet ready! Izumi- _san_ is waiting, you know. You're embarassing me!"

"Ruka," Instead of fussing, he asked her instead, "What do you think about this?"

"Hmm?" Interested, she came closer and tapped her fingers on the desk as she went through the music sheet. Leo wondered from whom she picked up this habit. Once she finished, her eyes sparkled. She said enthusiastically, "What a very nice melody, _Onii-chan_! Is this Knights' new song?"

"Is it?" Leo asked, "Hmm, Sena said that before but I'm not sure if I want to continue with this."

Ruka tilted her head, making Leo want to gush at her cuteness but he kept his cool. He needed to be that coolest brother for his Ruka _-tan_. "But this is very nice. Though maybe for Tsukasa- _kun_ , he will need some adjustment first. I never heard him singing high notes before.”

“Sena...also said that before…?” Leo trailed off and looked at Ruka scrutinizingly, “Did Sena tell you? No, wait. Since when do you refer to Suo~ with - _kun_? Did I miss something?”

“Oh, isn’t it customary to call an idol with that?” Ruka asked back, unaware of her brother's rising tension. “ _Onii-chan_ is called Leo _-kun,_ Suou- _san_ is called Tsukasa _-kun_ and so on right?”

“...Well, it is customary, but it’s pissing me a bit.” Leo grumbled at this, “You don’t have an _oshi_ in Knights, right?”

Silence.

Leo immediately put his hands on her shoulders, “Who is it? Naru? Rittsu? Or-”

Ruka turned her face away, blushing. She pouted with her cheeks puffed, “ _Onii-chan,_ you bully!” In an attempt to cover it up, she said. “By the way, your collar crooked on that last live, be thankful to Izumi- _san_ for covering you up. Honestly, I do not know how you're functioning properly as an idol if there are no other members on your back."

"That's because we are Knights after all." Leo said proudly before he said, "Though, wait! Don't distract me. You clearly watch our lives too much. I’m banning you from now on!" Leo protested, "Why didn't you say anything about it? I can give you VIP access! No, wait. I could give you a ride as well, with Tenshouin's car. It was night already right?"

Ruka giggled at her brother's antics, "I saw it with our parents before, so it's okay right?"

"...They did?" Leo blinked, "What? When? Eeehhh!? How embarrassing!"

"Izumi- _san_ gave us tickets, so-"

"SEEENNNAAAAAA!"

When Ruka realized it, Leo already ran to the living room. A loud voice was heard in between and they were all merry. Sighing fondly, Ruka tidied her older brother's messy desk. There, she found scribbles that Leo wrote on the corner of the musical notes. 

> Sena
> 
> Beautiful
> 
> ~~More?~~ **Most**

They were probably not under the same sentence, but Ruka giggled at this. Instead, she wrote under the chorus, the highest notes in the arrangement.

_世界で一番綺麗な_

_The most beautiful in the world_

" _Ruka! We're going!_ "

"Ah, coming!"

* * *

“What is it, you've been grumpy since this morning.”

Izumi started the conversation when they were settled in Tenshouin Group’s car. It was a normal car that you could encounter anywhere, thankfully, but the safety was top-notch, they said. More than that, it seemed that they chose a normal, but modified, car to facilitate the need of fleeing safely and undetected from the police. This helped Tenshouin Group raise their value of safety countermeasures, making them valuable allies and formidable enemies at the same time.

Izumi folded his hands, “So what if Ruka likes someone in our Unit? It’s her choice to like whom she likes.”

“I know.” Leo answered, "I'm not worried about that. She's simple, that adorable little sister of mine, so I can pretty much guess who it is."

Izumi looked interested now, "Eh, who?"

"Stupid Sena." Leo was annoyed instead, "Do you think I will tell you?"

"You should," Izumi stated normally, like it was a fact everyone knows. "Ruka is my little sister too."

Leo looked at him and then sighed. "Yeah, right. Stupid Sena. Insensitive to others."

"Okay, stop that." Izumi pinched his cheek, his note was teasing. “Then, tell me why you're sulking?"

Leo leaned on his hand, while his other hand was caressing Izumi’s cheek. He felt that it was a shame to pinch the soft, marble cheek of his. “...I’m dreading the fact that from now on, I’ll be sharing you with that Yuu _-kun_. How vexing."

“Eh-?” Izumi suddenly grabbed Leo’s hand, his eyes narrowed. “What’re you talking about, _Ou-sama_?”

“That beloved doll of yours, Yuu _-kun_ , has agreed on joining Knights.” Izumi was surprised and released his grip on Leo's hand. Leo immediately apologized, "Ah, I was reminiscing about Shu a lot today so I called your precious Yuu- _kun_ a doll. Sorry, are you mad?"

Izumi opened his mouth, only to close it. He was frowning, but even at this time, Leo considered him beautiful. Izumi then opened his mouth again, his tone was neutral. "...Why?"

"He wants it, himself." Leo answered honestly, "Ten- That Emperor was the one arranging everything and giving him the option yesterday. He just gave me an OK this morning."

Izumi looked away to the window as he sneered. "You meant threats, not option."

"Sena!"

"Shut up!" Izumi barked instead, "I'm capable of having my own opinion, do I?" He challenged, "Will you take that away from me too?"

"Sena," Leo started to growl, "...I don't want to fight you."

"You know what, you should! Why aren't you fighting back?!" Izumi shouted, his beautiful stone-like eyes shone. _Ah,_ Leo thought, _he was holding back his tears_. Yet Izumi still continued, "I'm tired of this. Why involve Yuu- _kun_ , who doesn't know anything?!" He turned to the driver, "...Please stop the car. I'll be walking from here."

Leo held his hand, "Sena," he turned desperate when Izumi didn't heed his call, "Sena, don't do this." He ordered the driver, "Don't stop the car. Go." When Izumi forced open the lock manually, Leo pulled him from behind and shouted, "Please lock the door!"

" _Ou-sama_!" Izumi hissed back as he squirmed, "Let me go!"

"QUIT IT, SENA!"

Leo shouted out loud, making Izumi flinched. Looking at this, he groaned and covered his face with his hands. _Not this._ This wasn't what he wanted. He turned to the driver, "...I'm very sorry but could you stop the car for a bit and then go outside? I will talk to Sena."

"Understood."

The driver replied shortly, like a robot. Once he found an empty street, the bodyguard beside him also got out of the car, but was still looking out from outside. Now there were only Izumi and Leo inside the car.

"...Sena," Leo said his name gently, from behind his ear. "Please stay calm and listen to me, okay?"

"How- How can I stay calm? Tell me." Izumi held the hands on his shoulders, trembling. He whispered slowly, but Leo swore that Izumi sounded like he was sobbing. "...I'm scared, Leo- _kun_. I'm really scared."

"I know, I'm sorry for raising my voice." Leo muttered and only then, he hugged Izumi from behind. "I'm sorry." He buried his face on Izumi's shoulder. "...But I can never let you go again. For that, I can even tolerate Yuu- _kun_ 's existence. In the end, I'm just as selfish as Tenshi. I will use whatever means if that makes you stay."

"That's not what makes me mad." Izumi choked between his words, making Leo hugged him tighter. "...If you still let me like this, then you'll forever be chained into this mess. I don't want that. You deserve better. Yuu- _kun_ doesn't need to be involved either."

Leo released his hug and gently caressed Izumi's cheek. He wiped tears that already marred his cheek, "Look at me, Sena. I love you. If that mess will let you be bound with me, then I'll take it without missing heartbeat. I don't want to lose you anymore." Leo paused as he wiped another fallen tear, "Also, who says he's not related? As long as you deem Yuu- _kun_ important, then he will also be under my protection, whether I want him or not. He's a part of you that you treasure, so I'm keeping him in with you, safe." Leo added, his eyes gazed at Izumi sadly. "...It's also in my consideration when I told him about the deal between me and Tenshouin Group. It's much safer for me if I did that, so when you're with him, he would protect you in my place."

" _Ou-sama_ ," Izumi bit his lower lip, "...Have you...ever thought that this is all planned by that Tenshouin?”

“He was also there when it happened." Leo confessed, "When you were- that. I saw his expression. That expression is not something that even he could control. Keito would agree with me, being his anchor. It is beneficial for him, but it isn't staged." Recalling something bad made him taste blood in his mouth, so he went to his nearest comfort: Izumi's shoulder.

“...Even if he forced you indirectly to sign that contract? He was also indirectly pushed some of Yumenosaki students to take hasty decision, you know.” Izumi stated coldly, but he let it go. “...Sorry, I only thought for myself. I still dislike him after all. For all the things that had happened, he never sully his own hands. How convenient.” He then added, “Let’s go to school, we’ll be late if we continue stalling time here.”

“Okay.” Leo agreed, “Should we have a meeting after school, usual place? You know, training for DDD?”

“Ah, I need to talk to Yuu _-kun_ and then I should go to Itsuki’s house to send him school materials.” Before Leo could ask, Izumi reminded him. “I will need to discuss something with him before he formally joins us tomorrow. Also for Itsuki, we’re classmates, remember? And it will be short anyway, just to drop it and then leave again.”

“Should I go with you?”

“It’s not necessary. You need to go to _Ensemble_ and have a meeting with higher ups today, right? You told me yesterday on that family restaurant.” Izumi asked, but then he chuckled when he saw Leo sulking. “I can meet you there, after I finished my job around 7 PM. It won’t be long, because I only an interview around 15 minutes or so.”

“About what?”

“Maybe I’ll get an award or something,” Izumi joked smugly, then he was embarrassed about it. “Ugh, forget about it. That was stupid.”

Leo looked to Izumi’s change of expression with relief.

 _Look, this is what I talked about, Shu. How very human, my muse was. I wonder if you can understand it?_ He leaned his head on Izumi’s shoulder. _He said that he thought for himself, but in reality he was mad because of my sake. Sena, Sena, Sena, I love you. You’re my most important person. It took so long for me to understand, how foolish, this King of yours. Flaunting proudly of authority he didn’t have. But still, you’re staying with me. Thank you and sorry that I’m still very selfish._

“Roger.” Leo squeezed his hand on Izumi’s, “I’ll do as you say, my favorite Knight.”

* * *

It was already almost the end of lunch break. Izumi was taking out some of the medicines he was prescription with. He was alone on their classroom, while the others were still busy outside. He looked at the capsules and then squirmed them out, only to reveal that the capsules were empty to begin with. Hollow since the very beginning, even though that the medicine plastic bags were filled with lots of notes from the pharmacist. Yet he was still diligently drinking them up all.

He looked at the sun that was shining outside and mumbled weakly, "...I'm sorry, Leo- _kun_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to say hi, please talk to me via Twitter @colomopri!
> 
> i'd like to think that ruka has a cute crush on izumi, fight me
> 
> also, if you want rough concept of the matter that happened on their second year: https://threadreaderapp.com/thread/1200657649840222208.html.
> 
> though, of course you can imagine what you want! i'm sorry that i don't have any heart to write it more fluently huhu.. the last part probably the end (around 1 month or so).. thank you for reading!!


End file.
